Asteroid
Asteroid belongs to me. Edit without my permission, and I'll kill you uwu. Apperance Silver. That's how you would describe Asteroid's scales. Silver, gray and white clash together, making him look shinier than others. His plump body structure is that of a MudWing's, while his snout is slim and narrow like a fox. Asteroid's eyes are described to be like amber, mixed in with gold and various other yellows, making it look like small suns. His claws are curved like crescents, while his tail is slightly curled at the tip with IceWing spines running down from his neck all the way down. Asteroid's massive wings are usually folded, but when the hybrid stretches, he reveals cascades of ice blue, with speckles of darker blue mixed in. His cheekbones are narrow while his ears are large and floppy, making him look handsome yet playful at the same time Personality To some dragons, Asteroid appears kind, always having a sweet smile on his face. But, in actuality, the hybrid is different to those he interacts with. Asteroid is extremely rude in a way, always trying to be funny by pointing out others' flaws and mistakes and teasing them about it for hours. He insults dragons for no reason whatsoever, always thinking he's funny in the process. The hybrid is spoiled and whines constantly, always wishing for someone's attention. If not given it under a few minutes, he throws a fit due to his anger issues. Though, there are times when he is sweet. Whether it be he's tired or some other reason, Asteroid will always try and be helpful to his friends, and sometimes when he points out others mistakes, it helps them improve. Though, this kindness is only temporary, and he usually stays the same. History Past About a long time ago, an IceWing was wandering Possibility, which was now a large city now open to the Pantalan tribes. She wandered around alleyways and streets, looking at numerous shops and restaurants, until she bumped into ''him. ''He was a rather handsome MudWing, with sharp cheekbones and the most beautiful gold eyes she had ever seen. The IceWing apologised, muttering sorry nearly twenty times. The MudWing just laughed and insisted that it was fine, and then offered to buy her a drink. She accepted, lovestruck, and they went to the nearest bar in town around nighttime. When they both arrived, the two immediately began drinking until the IceWing was wobbly. The same night, the two had an affair, and in the morning, she noticed that the MudWing was gone. She never saw him again, and after a few months, she had two eggs, which soon hatched. Asteroid emerged and his sister emerged from their eggs, and the IceWing felt strong love towards her dragonets, while at the same time she felt disappointed that they were merely an accident. She did her best in raising them, whether it be teaching them how to write and read, or sometimes how to behave right. It didn't work for Asteroid. He certainly was different than his sister, who was well behaved. He hung around the wrong dragons, who taught him how to misbehave, which made him the dragon he is. Though, that wasn't the most significant thing about him; Asteroid could predict the weather better than most weather reporters. When it was supposed to rain, he told everyone in town. When it was supposed to snow, he told everyone. He continued doing this, which saved his town from a hurricane. After saving everyone, Asteroid soon earned the title he hadn't expected to be given to him: the Ultimate Meteorologist. Soon, he received a note requesting that he would go to Jade Mountain Academy. He accepted, unsurprisingly. What's the worse that could happen anyways? Dragonronpa: Talons of Despair Asteroid first appears in the Prey Center, arguing with Zircon. Constellation and Sunset watch from afar, insulting her right out of the bat. Walking forward, Constellation asks the hybrid if he could stop (regretting using a fake, confident personality), which only offends Asteroid. He then places a talon on his chest and declares that he's ultimately more better than the three, telling them his name, talent and about how he saved his town from a hurricane. Category:Males Category:IceWings Category:MudWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+